


Don’t Look a Gift Horse…

by TurtlieCute (Turtliecute)



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Bookstores, Canon Compliant, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtliecute/pseuds/TurtlieCute
Summary: Just an average day at Brick & Mortar Books when Ty and Zane receive an unexpected delivery.





	Don’t Look a Gift Horse…

**Author's Note:**

> This was writen back in 2015 and inspired by awesome C&R x MLP crossover projects. I think this ficlet is just so fluffy and fun that I felt I needed to save it from Tumblr here. This has not been edited or beta read.

Zane yelled down to Ty from the window front of their store, Brick & Mortar Books. “Ty I’m expecting a shipment any minute, so listen for the buzzer. Okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. You just finish up that display, I can only keep the boys occupied for so long.“ Ty replied as he distracted Jiminy and Cricket by waving a laser pointer about the back room.

“Don’t forget to check the manifest and make sure it’s all there. Last time we had a author signing there weren’t enough books. All because someone was busy checking out the driver and didn’t check manifest.” Zane hollered downstairs.

“Hey, you were distracted by those shorts too.”

Buuuuuuzzzzzzzz!

Ty went to answer the back door while using his feet to block the kitties from any escape attempts. After he let the delivery driver in with his loaded cart, Ty counted to make sure they had the right number of boxes before he signed for the shipment.

“There’s one extra this time. Do you think this will make up for the ones missing from last week?”

The UPS driver just smiled as she remembered the scene Ty and Zane made arguing over the missing boxes from her last delivery. “That one looks like it is a personal package. See the handwritten label?”

After the UPS driver left, Ty quickly pulled out his pocket knife and started slicing the boxes open to see what merchandise his husband was so excited to get in. Then he looked at the smaller personal package. It was addressed to both of them, so he opened it up as well.

“GAH! What the hell!” Ty exclaimed as the box and it’s content went flying from his hands.

From the front room rhythmic thuds of Zane racing to the back could be heard all while he was demanding “Baby, what’s wrong? Is it another mouse? Ty… Ty answer me goddamn it!“ Then Zane burst into the backroom to see Ty starring at Jiminy batting a small pink object with blue fluff behind some boxes.

“What the hell’s going on, Ty?” Zane huffed while still searching the room for danger.

“That’s what the hell, Zane” Ty gestured wildly towards Jiminy’s new play thing. “That British bastard just can’t leave us alone.”

Zane gave Ty a concerned look as he tried to wave the cat away from his new prize with minimal damage from tiny claws. When he brought the pink object up to the light, he could see that it was a small plastic toy pony’s head, complete with a blue flowing mane, and an inscription along the bottom edge in neat block letters that read MISS ME DARLINGS?


End file.
